1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus that is represented by a facsimile, a printer or the like.
2. Related Art
In a recording apparatus that is represented by a facsimile, a printer or the like, there is also the recording apparatus that can perform recording on both surfaces of recording paper as an example of a medium. For example, as illustrated in JP-A-2012-240813, the recording apparatus has an inverted path in which the recording paper is inverted. The recording apparatus performs recording on a first surface (a front surface) of the recording paper, feeds the recording paper backward to the inverted path, and transports the recording paper again to a region that faces a recording head while a second surface (a back surface) thereof faces upward.
In the recording apparatus according to JP-A-2012-240813, an outer circumferential surface of one roller (hereinafter, referred to as “inversion roller”) is used to form the inverted path. Accordingly, in this configuration, there is a problem in that when the apparatus is designed on the basis that paper of a large size is used, it is necessary to make the inversion roller large, and the size of the apparatus becomes large.
In contrast, the apparatus may also have a configuration in which the inverted path is not formed by the outer circumferential surface of the inversion roller but by a guide member, and transportation rollers are disposed at multiple locations. However, in this case, there is a problem in that the number of the disposed transportation rollers is likely to increase, and the number of components increases.
A printing apparatus according to JP-A-2012-118142 adopts a configuration in which a printing path for duplex printing is disposed on a lower side of a printing mechanism, printed paper is fed to the lower side of the printing mechanism, and is returned to a printing region again. However, in this configuration, there is a problem in that a dimension in a height direction of the apparatus becomes large.